1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a lens housing or barrel on the front of a camera main frame and a top body panel on the upper portion of the camera main frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in order to improve the external appearance of a camera, it is usual that for example, a metallic thin plate and the like, referred to as a so-called decorative sheet, which is excellent in the external appearance property on a design of the camera, is pasted or mounted on the front of the camera.
When such a decorative sheet is mounted on the front of the camera, it happens that since the decorative sheet is of a thin plate, it will be obliged to occur a difference in level on a boundary between the decorative sheet mounted on the front of the camera main frame and a top body panel cover on the upper portion of the camera main frame or a cover of the bottom of the camera, and the portion of the boundary will be turned over. Thus, there is a possibility that although the decorative sheet is used for the purpose of improvement of the external appearance, such a difference in level may bring about a result that the external appearance property is degraded.
FIG. 10 is a view of preventing means for preventing a difference in level and turning over according to the earlier technology. In FIG. 10, there is shown a boundary between a top body panel cover and a decorative sheet which are to be provided on the upper portion of a camera.
A segment 62 is welded to the top portion of the decorative sheet 61, and then the segment 62 is inserted into the inside of the top body panel cover 63. This arrangement makes it possible to prevent the turning over on the top portion of the decorative sheet 61, so that the front 63a of the top body panel cover 63 and the decorative sheet 61 forms the same plane, and thereby providing an excellent external appearance. While the relation between the top body panel cover and the decorative sheet has been explained in the above, it is the same also in the relation between the bottom cover and the decorative sheet.
However, according to the difference occurrence preventing means as shown in FIG. 10, there is a need to prepare the segment 62 to be welded to the decorative sheet 61. This is associated with the problem of the high cost.